


Alone Time

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Embedded Images, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Groping, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Uncle-Niece Relationship, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Abby looked up to her Uncle Steve all her life.  That's why when he starts paying her special attention, she doesn't know how to act.  Or how to not like it.





	1. Rock

Abby was an only child but surrounded by family at the same time. As one of the only children around, she was doted on by every relative. Grandparents, parents, aunts. None more than Uncle Steve who she had wrapped around her finger from the get go. He bought her anything she wanted, spoiled her rotten. It was an Uncle’s prerogative. Her parents handled discipline.

None of that changed when Uncle Steve – her mom’s brother – got divorced and moved in temporarily with them when his ex-wife got the house in the divorce settlement. He was still positive and upbeat and ready to stand up for Abby’s right to have fun. His temporary stay was elongated when her mom got diagnosed with cancer. It was caught early on, but the treatment was expensive and practically knocked her out. So, her dad worked a lot of overtime, and it fell on Uncle Steve to help Abby look after her mom and the house.

Steve took on so much while his sister was sick, and Abby’s dad worked, and she had school. The whole family was incredibly grateful to him. And it all made Abby admire her favorite Uncle even more.

One Friday night, Abby felt like death getting home from school at the end of the afternoon. She had a giant essay due Monday that her history professor felt the need to wait until that day to even assign. To kick off her awful day, her dad would be working the graveyard shift. So, she’d had to have to help her mother eat dinner. Luckily, Uncle Steve would be home from his own job soon and be able to help her.

“Do you know anything about the Alamo, Uncle Steve?” she asked him as she prepared dinner for her mom while Uncle Steve made something for them to eat.

Uncle Steve scoffed and repeated her question sarcastically, then added, “You’re talking to perfect Uncle Steve who knows everything, remember?”

“Do you think you could help me out with this paper?” she requested shyly. “It has to be done by Monday morning. Five pages. My teacher is trying to kill me.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m sure he’s not. I remember Mr. Weston; he was always a bit out of touch when it came to preparing students for their assignments. Lucky for you though, you won’t have to deal with him for your Senior year.”

Abby nodded. “Junior year can’t end fast enough.”

“You know, someday, you’ll wish for these days back,” her Uncle said while she set up a tray of food for her mother. “You’re sixteen, young and pretty. Take the time to enjoy it.”

Abby blushed. She didn’t think she was that pretty. She was cute enough. Had a couple boyfriends here and there, dates to dances and such. But she didn’t think of herself as this great beauty or anything. “I’m gonna take this to mom,” she excused herself, taking the tray to her mom’s room and helping feed her when she was too weak to hold her spoon.

Later, she and Steve had dinner at the dining table while Abby described her assignment to him. He offered to help her do the right research she needed to fulfill it and help her write it up over the weekend. He promised she’d have it done on time. Abby thanked him profusely.

In the living room, they settled on the couch with her laptop and Steve showed her how to find scholarly articles on google. She had several tabs open to help her start outlining and be ready to start working on her paper first thing Saturday morning.

“You’re sure you have time to help me this weekend?” she asked as she got her stuff together to go back to her room.

“I’ll always have time for you,” he assured her as they both walked upstairs.

They went to their rooms, Abby to hers and Steve to the guest room. After putting her stuff away, she shed her clothes and put on her fluffy robe to go out to the bathroom and wash her face and teeth for bed. The door opened abruptly when Uncle Steve walked in, in nothing but his boxers. Both of their eyes widened comically when they saw each other.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Steve cursed. “I didn’t notice the light on.”

“It’s okay,” Abby giggled nervously, pulling her robe tighter over her breasts. “It’s not like I was showering or anything.”

Steve chuckled. “True.” Abby made it quick gargling and putting her toothbrush away so she could get out of her Uncle’s way. She didn’t see the way his eyes roved down her backside. She didn’t see them darken with lust and his teeth briefly dig into his lower lip. But she did see his odd expression when she straightened up and turned to the door.

“I’ll just get to bed—”

“You know how beautiful you are, Abs?” Steve asked her, cutting off her exit.

Abby frowned. “I think you’re a bit biased, Uncle Steve.”

He chuckled again. “That doesn’t mean I’m not right. You’re a very beautiful girl, trying to keep the boys away, I’m sure. I bet they’re lining up at your locker.”

Abby blushed and looked down, shaking her head.

“Come on…” his soft voice chided lightly. His calloused hands rested on her shoulders. “You look just like your mom did back in school and she was definitely a heartbreaker. How your dad got her what with being such a nerd, I’ll never know.”

Abby giggled softly.

“Hopefully you find a guy who appreciates your beauty,” he murmured, his hands trailing down the V of her robe, pulling it slightly open. 

Her blush traveled down her chest. She started shifting on her feet, a little shy and uncomfortable with the way his eyes landed on her pinked skin.

“I mean, look at how you’ve grown,” he muttered, pulling the top of her robe open to reveal her petite breasts. Her nipples immediately tightened in the cold air, under his gaze. Her cheeks turned red.

“Um… Uncle Steve…” she murmured when his fingers brushed over one of her hard nipples. She flinched back as his thumb ran over the little nub.

“You need to be handled with care,” he whispered. “Your breasts are so soft. You have the most perfect nipples I’ve ever seen.”

Abby shuddered when he pushed her robe off her shoulders and used both of his hands on her. Using his thumbs to swirl around her nipples and make them even tighter.

His eyes stared directly at her nipples as he teased them, and she was frozen. She couldn’t believe that this was happening. It couldn’t be happening, right? She felt like she couldn’t move at all. And she couldn’t help but sigh at the little bolts of pleasure shooting into her body when he pinched at her nipples once or twice.

With a small grunt, Uncle Steve released her and pulled her robe back over her chest. “Get some sleep, Abs. We’ll get your paper done tomorrow.”

“Ye-yeah…” she stuttered, clamoring out of the bathroom and going to bed, still shivering from the ‘cold.’

* * *

Abby decided to sleep in Saturday morning. She snuggled into her blankets until almost noon. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to go out into the rest of the house. It was Saturday. Uncle Steve was bound to be home.

Part of her thought that whatever happened in the bathroom last night was all some weird dream. It certainly didn’t feel like reality. That kind of stuff didn’t actually happen in real life. Did it?

Her mind couldn’t leave the memory alone for longer than a few minutes. But eventually her growling stomach forced her to get dressed and go downstairs to get something to eat. Her mom was snoring lightly in her room. Her father was probably sleeping in there with her after his overnight shift.

And of course, Uncle Steve was up and dressed and having a sandwich and coffee at the kitchen island counter. He grinned humorously when he saw her. “Good afternoon, sleepy head.”

Abby blushed, not wanting to speak.

“Why don’t you grab something to eat and we’ll get started on that paper?” he proposed as if nothing had changed, nothing had happened.

Abby wondered if maybe Steve had been drinking last night and that’s what made him act so weird. Maybe he didn’t remember it, too. If that were the case, she’d like to forget it ever happened as well. Or at least pretend it didn’t. Uncle Steve had been such a rock for their family with her mom sick. She didn’t want to be responsible for ruining that.

So, she played along and made a sandwich for herself before getting her laptop and beginning her work on the paper on the couch with her Uncle. They already had three pages done when her parents wandered downstairs, her mom weakly leaning into her dad’s side as he supported most of her weight.

“What are you two up to?” her mom asked, sounding more awake.

“Just helping Abs out with a history paper,” Uncle Steve answered casually.

“Thanks for that,” her dad told his brother-in-law before turning to Abby. “I’m taking your mom to chemo. We’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay, we’ll be here,” Abby smiled weakly. “Good luck.”

Her mom smiled gently and waved as they headed for the door. “See you soon, sweetie. Love you.”

Uncle Steve walked them to the door and locked it after them. He wandered back to the living room and said, “Want something to drink from the kitchen?”

“I think I have a boba in there,” Abby thought out loud. “I’ll get it though.”

“Nah, I got it,” he assured her, dipping into the kitchen and coming back with a can of coke and her leftover boba cup. They sat down and finished the last two pages of her paper before Uncle Steve suggested they take a break. “I’m gonna work out for a bit and then we can review what you’ve got with fresher eyes, okay?”

Relieved that everything seemed back to normal, Abby nodded and eagerly went back to her bedroom to work on math homework. She could hear some grunting in Uncle Steve’s room. He was working hard.

She finished her math homework quickly enough. It was easier to her than history after all. She stood to put her things away ready for school to turn in. Her door didn’t even squeak when Steve opened it and stepped inside. When she started to face him, unwittingly, he was suddenly hugging her side to his chest. She inhaled sharply as his back leaned against her bedroom door and he pulled her right leg up, causing her skirt to ride up her thighs and expose her panties.

“Uncle Steve—”

He cut her off with a soft kiss at her lips. Not her first kiss, but somehow it felt like it. He held her tight against his chest, cradling her like a precious doll while his thick fingers started teasing the crotch of her panties. She gasped into his mouth, and the opening of her lips let his tongue slide through. This was the first kiss with tongue she’d had. She didn’t know how to feel about the fact that it felt good. This was still Uncle Steve.

He pulled away from her briefly to say gruffly, “Your parents won’t be home for at least an hour. Gives me just enough time to show you how you should be treated and give you time to clean up.”

“What?” she started to ask but then he was kissing her again. Then his hands were everywhere, and it was as if her vocal cords were paralyzed. She was limp as he did what he liked. Pulling her skirt down over her panties and roaming the pale skin of her butt. Yanking her shirt up, revealing her braless chest once again to his gaze. He broke up their lips to pull it off of her body and toss it on the floor. Then he pulled her over to the foot of her bed and sat down, pulling her back to his chest so she was sprawled in his arms. Something hard pressed into her lower back.

“What are you doing?” she squeaked as his skin roamed over her chest and stomach.

“Don’t worry about anything, Abs,” he cooed into her hair. “I’ll do all the work. Show you exactly what you should expect from all the boys that’ll want your heart and your perfect body.”

“What are you talking about?” she whined as his firm hand skimmed over her panties. His fingers brushed over the fabric covering her clit and sent a sing of pleasure up her spine. Could she really be enjoying this?

“Don’t ask questions, baby girl,” he said, clasping a large hand over her mouth before she could speak again. She finally started struggling a bit in his arms, but he was much stronger than her. His hand left her panties and the bulbous hardness pressing into her side disappeared. She would have been relieved, but she felt something hard still pressing into her. What was the other thing?

She couldn’t say anything as he waved a vibrating wand in front of her face. Where did he get that? And why did he bring it into her room? What was he going to do with it?

She was forcefully naïve.

Uncle Steve set the device aside on the bed and she could hear him sucking on his fingers before the slightly damp digits were sliding into her panties and teasing her increasingly aroused nether folds. She whined behind his hand over his mouth and tried to squirm away. She’d never been touched so directly and sexually by another person before.

But Uncle Steve wasn’t letting go as his finger circled around her clit. She felt him suck in a breath when she started growing wet.

When his hand left her once more, she knew better than to be relieved. And the next second, she heard the low hum of that toy in his hand and then the round end was forcing its way into her panties and pressing into her clit. Her hips bucked at the shock of pleasure and she whimpered almost inaudibly behind Uncle Steve’s hand.

He rubbed the toy roughly against her now throbbing clit. She couldn’t help but arch her back, her arms reaching behind her to hold onto her Uncle’s shoulders and hold on tight as he took her on the ride of her life.

She knew it was wrong. She knew she should fight more. He was her Uncle. Her parents would be home soon. She was sixteen!

But it felt so good. It was like she was in a sexual haze and couldn’t think or behave rationally. She’d never been able to give herself this kind of pleasure. Maybe she’d be able to keep the toy.

Uncle Steve didn’t budge a bit as she started writhing in his arms while strong vibrations pulsed against her clit. She was almost screaming in pleasure, the sounds muffled, listening to Steve’s heavy breathing as he played with her body. Instead of squirming away now, she was purposefully bucking her hips into the toy as he rubbed it up and down her folds.

She thrusted her hips against the toy while pleasure built and built in her core.

He refocused the vibrating on her clit once more and pressed in on the little nub. Abby screamed into his hand as her orgasm crested over her and she was overtaken by a pleasure she’d never felt before. She felt drunk on it when Uncle Steve finally pulled his hand away from her heavily panting lips and he set the toy aside. He laid her back on her bed and stood over her. She could just make out the tent in his pants before he calmly walked out of her bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby thought whatever happened was a fluke since Uncle Steve behaved as normal afterwards. But she thought wrong.

Abby was beyond shocked when Uncle Steve again acted like what happened didn’t happen. He went back to his old helpful self. Making dinner when her dad worked nights. Cleaning the house with her when she got home from school. Helping her with history homework. Like nothing changed at all.

In a few weeks, she started getting comfortable again. But another part of her missed the overwhelming pleasure he’d shown her. Was she just as sick as he was? Was this how incest happened?

When midterms descended on her, she didn’t have time to think about it. She was engulfed in studying and worrying over her grades. And Uncle Steve was a huge help, quizzing her, encouraging her. Life was great.

Once class calmed down though, she started to notice him looking at her again. Like he did when he came into her room that night. Before he used that toy…

Of course, she couldn’t account for how he may be looking when she wasn’t paying attention. She’d taken to wearing pants more often. Maybe that would stop this craziness.

Her dad was working another graveyard shift. She’d already given her mom dinner and meds. But Abby herself was still hungry and felt like making a little dessert. She had just put brownies into the oven when Uncle Steve loped downstairs. 

“Mmmm, smells good,” he complimented.

“They’ll be done in 45 minutes,” she said. “But then they’ll have to cool before we can cut them.”

He smiled at her softly. “You have a bit of batter on your cheek. Here, let me get it,” he said, already wetting his thumb and skimming it across the skin of her face. “There…”

“Um, thanks,” Abby blushed, turning to start cleaning up the counter.

But she froze when she felt his fingers skim the fabric of her jeans over her butt. She was frozen again. She felt his breath against the exposed skin of her neck and his deep chuckle. “You didn’t think the pants would deter me, did you?”

She gasped as his hand dug into the waistband of her jeans and cupped her so intimately.

“Uncle Steve!” she yelped as his fingers began to tease her clit. “This is… wrong…”

He lips pressed into her neck, drawing out a shudder from her body. “Sometimes the wrong thing feels the greatest. You’re already wet.”

She blushed in shame. He was right. His fingers were sliding easily against her slit with the amount of moistness in her. And every time he ran over her bulging clit, she couldn’t stop her hips from bucking down into his touch. It felt so good.

“It feels good, doesn’t it?” he whispered into her ear. “I bet it does. You’ve been working so hard at school. You’ve been through so much helping take care of your mother. You deserve to enjoy something that feels good. I think we both do.”

She mewled as he yanked his hand out of her panties and yanked her shirt down to bare her breasts to the whole kitchen. “What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer her right away. He groaned to himself and started circling her nipples from behind her. They immediately responded to the attention.

But the next second he pulled away from her, pulled her shirt back up, and stepped away from her. She almost missed his touch, before the logical part of her figured out she should be relieved. That particular set of mixed emotions last until he spoke next.

“Enjoy your brownies,” Uncle Steve said. “I’ll see you in your bedroom tonight.”

* * *

Abby was attacked by butterflies while she ate her brownies and prepared for bed. She wished she had a lock on her door.

She didn’t see a hint of Uncle Steve the whole time. The light wasn’t even on in his room. She hoped that he’d fallen asleep and she wouldn’t see him again that night.

She should have known better. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard his footsteps shuffle into her room. And then the bed shifted as he added his weight next to her. It was so dark in the room she could barely see him as she blearily opened her eyes. “Uncle Steve…?”

“Shhh…” he hushed her. His rough hands brushed over her shirt and tugged the fabric up, exposing her stomach to his touch.

She shifted onto her side to try and get away, but his hands held her in place, running up her skin like he was railing her lines and curves.

“Uncle Steve…” she pleaded quietly as he started tugging her panties down.

“Shh, Abs,” he cooed. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll teach you how to enjoy our alone time.”

It sounded so sordid the way he said it. But as his touch started to roam her still wet center, she couldn’t think to kick him away or really protest. The little bolts of pleasure she got when he touched her clit were worth the shame.

He knelt at the end of her bed when she was naked before him. He pushed her legs up and spread them out. She could feel her pussy lips spread apart too. She closed her eyes in shame as he stared at her, so exposed. But he was only pleased.

His fingers teased her slit again before his tongue flicked against her clit.

She let out a low whine and instinctively flinched away. But he didn’t let her go far as he started licking and sucking at her while she whimpered in pleasure. He was ravenous, unrelenting. Until her back arched and she muffled a scream in the pillow.

“Steve…”

“Don’t make such a fuss,” he whispered. “A beautiful girl like you deserves to feel good.”

“This isn’t right…” she whined. “Mom…”

“Is out for the count with those sleeping pills she takes,” he cut her off. “Don’t worry…”

Abby shivered as her uncle crawled over her, seeing his shirtless chest before his pecks brushed against her nipples. “What…?”

He pushed up her legs, so her knees were practically at her sides. “I know it’s your first time. I’ll be gentle.”

She didn’t have time to even pretend to protest as the head of his cock sank into her untouched cunt.

It felt like euphoria as he sank into her.

With the amount of wetness he’d brought out of her, teasing her and eating her out earlier, it was easy for him to slip inside her and stretch out her tight walls. It barely even hurt. Not nearly as much as girls at school said it would. Maybe that was because it was Uncle Steve. He treated her better than boys at school treated their girlfriends. He made her feel better – good.

He held his weight above her and started smoothly sliding in and out of her. She had to grab his arms to have something to hold onto while he thrusted into her cunt.

“See how good that feels?” he grunted over her.

She couldn’t help but whimper out loud. “Ye—yeah, Uncle Steve…”

He groaned loudly at her response. “Yes, baby girl, say my name. Take that cock.”

“Ugh… Steve,” Abby moaned. She’d never felt anything like this before.

Uncle Steve carried on fucking her. He moved with a rapid precision that made her toes curl and pussy grasp for his cock every time it left.

“You’re so fucking tight,” he growled. “I love this so much.”

His thumb trailed down her stomach and pressed into her nub harshly. That same feeling that welled up in her when he used the toy was welling up in her again. Only this time it was compounded on with extra pleasure of being repeatedly filled with her Uncle’s cock. She felt like she was burning up and her body would explode. But it was so good.

That same feeling she’d got from the toy was washing over her more powerful than ever. When she opened her mouth to scream – she couldn’t help it – he reached down to cover it with his hand, so the sound was muffled. She writhed against him as he kept thrusting into her, the pleasure never waning.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and something white and cold was spraying out of his cock and painting her stomach and panting chest. His cum.

He was panting just as harshly as her as he pulled his hand from her mouth and stared down at her with his dark eyes. His lips pulled up into a sly smile. “Now… didn’t that feel good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dipped my toe into re-adding gifs. I lost a bunch so they're probably not all the exact same ones I had here before.


	3. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is still reeling from recent events. But can't say no.

Abby roamed her house in a fugue state for the next few days. Her Uncle had sex with her. He had sex with her Uncle. They’d had sex with her mother sleeping down the hall. He’d taken her virginity. He’d made her cum. A few times. But no matter how many different ways she repeated it in her head, it didn’t sound real. 

Incest. It was something taboo that rednecks did in the South. Things done with force or some mental illness involved. None of that matched her experience. Steve had been so kind to her, so good. He had made her feel so good. He had taken charge and given her so much pleasure. She had been drunk with it.

How could that situation be labeled taboo? If it wasn’t supposed to happen, wasn’t supposed to even be possible, how could that night have happened?

She didn’t have all the answers. But Uncle Steve had enjoyed himself too. He knew exactly what he was doing and no part of him showed wariness or remorse. He must have been right.

Her mom had a few good days, so they all had family time. It was nice to see her and her brother reminiscing and swapping inside jokes about their childhood. They were always so close. And it was nice to see her parents get to relax. She still had school and schoolwork, so she had her own thing to do and stayed out of their way for the most part.

Still, she could feel Steve’s eyes on her when she wasn’t looking at him.

One night, she was woken up by her mom’s coughing. It got loud sometimes when her mom’s lungs got muddled. Her dad was working the late shift so she got up to see if she could help her mom. Maybe get her a glass of water.

But when she got out into the hallway, Uncle Steve was already at her mother’s door. He noticed her. He whispered, “Go get a glass of water?”

She nodded and went downstairs. Only in a tank top and panties, she shivered as she retrieved a glass and filled it with the filter and made her way back upstairs. She got to the ajar door and was about to poke her head in, but her Uncle was already there to take the water.

“Thanks, hun,” he said quietly. “She’s fine. You should go back to bed.”

Still with sleep addled eyes, Abby nodded and started slowly for her own room. She made it halfway when a hand reached out from nowhere to grab her ass.

Her mouth opened to let out a squeak of surprise but those same strong hands were twirling her around to press her against the wall and lips descended on hers. Her Uncle Steve surrounded her.

He pulled away roughly and whispered, “Had to get my kiss goodnight.” With a devilish smirk, he pressed another goodnight kiss to her collarbone.

“Ste—Stevey? Stevey?”

Abby gasped and yanked back from her Uncle’s lips as her mom called out for her brother. He gave her a nonplussed smile and a forehead kiss. “I’ll see what she wants. You get some sleep. Goodnight.”

She nodded mutely and made it to her room, where she remained alone for the rest of the night.

The next morning she slept in. She heard light snoring from her mom’s room when she came out. Double the snoring meant her dad was in there sleeping too. The smell of fresh coffee told her someone else was awake in the house.

Uncle Steve was bright eyed and bushy tailed when she made it to the kitchen, scrambling eggs and cheese and green onions in a pan. He was pouring two mugs of coffee and had a smile ready for her when he noticed her – now in real clothes and all.

“Good morning, sleepy head,” he said cheerfully. “Though, I can’t say much. I just woke up an hour ago myself. Here’s coffee, I’ll have breakfast ready in a few minutes. Why don’t you go relax in the living room?”

Dubiously, she nodded and want to the living room. Her paperback – The Crucible – was sitting on the coffee table. So, she curled up on the couch and figured she could get in a couple chapters before breakfast was ready.

She wasn’t as shocked when he came out of nowhere to touch her – but was caught off guard. By his hand pushing her tank top over and her thumb teasing her nipple.

“Breakfast’s ready on the counter,” he told her. His touch went away with him back to the kitchen. She put her book aside and followed him into the kitchen. The food was divine. Eggs and bacon with fresh coffee and milk.

She and Uncle Steve chatted a bit, but mostly ate. He was done eating long before her but stuck around, sipping his coffee. Eyeing her.

She expected him to make a move when she went to rinse off her plate. He was behind her, hands roaming her body. She inhales sharply as he pushed her toga pants down. She kicked them off from around her ankles as he pushed her top down to bunch around her waist.

He let out a grunt and turned her around, so she was facing him, pressing her back against the sink. “Let’s see if you’re ready for me yet,” he said lowly. She was still a bit naïve in these intimate matters, so she didn’t quite understand what he meant. She got the idea when his broad hand dipped down her stomach and into her panties to tease her slit.

She exhaled sharply and it turned into a whining mewl as he circled her clit with practiced ease. She felt herself getting more wet as he touched her. But she still felt some sense of panic in the open space. “We shouldn’t—not here!”

“Don’t worry about it, Abs,” he told her, bending down to kiss her. “Have I steered you wrong?”

Whatever she wanted to say in response was silenced by his sensuous kiss. He pushed her top down with her panties. He kept kissing her while he stripped his own self. He only pulled away when he had to take off his top. Now, she could clearly see his bare torso. How he had time to work on such define muscles was beyond her. But she couldn’t help the way her body was attracted to his. Logic wasn’t winning out.

She got a glimpse of his hard throbbing cock before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up. He walked them somewhere. She didn’t care. Her bac was being pressed against a wall as he hooked one leg around his hips and slipped his cock into her ready cunt.

“Oh!” she gasped out, holding onto his shoulders. Her other leg was down, but her toes barely touched the floor and he held her up by her ass and slowly thrust up into her.

He was languid and gentle, his face so close to hers. He leaned closer to kiss her, pulling away to whisper salaciously. “Feel how good that is? My cock loves to fill you up.”

She whimpered and leaned forward to try and catch his lips. She was still desperate to keep her noises to herself, not to wake up her parents who were just upstairs. But Uncle Steve’s cock was so thick and long and filled her up and pulled the sounds out of her. Sounds she never thought her body would be able to make. But he made her make them.

After a while of being fucked against the wall, he stopped. He held her up with himself buried tot eh hilt inside of her for a moment, breathing into her neck. Then he slowly pulled out and set her on her feet. She was about to ask what was going on. She hadn’t cum yet and as far as she could tell, neither had he. But he turned her around and pushed her front against the wall, pulling her rear out towards him and sliding his cock back inside her.

He curled his hands around her thighs and pulled her roughly back on his cock. Her ass clapped against his pelvis.

She reached up to gain any kind of purchase to hold on as he fucked her. She pushed back on his dick but most of their rhythm was due to him. From this angle, he was hitting her so deep. Every other time, it hurt a little. But in a way that was starting to feel good like the other thrusts.

She felt a tight feeling get tighter in her core, pressure and pleasure building up with every time his cock pushed into her. His grunting picked up and his thrusts got faster, and she thought that maybe that meant he was getting that same tight kind of feeling.

She was so distracted by trying to figure out what he was feeling that she was taken aback by her own orgasm crashing onto her. “Oh!”

“That’s it!” he hissed, hitting her harder to work her through it. Then he abruptly yanked his cock out of her and turned her around. She was still panting and coming down from her high when his hot gooey cum sprayed over her taut stomach.

When he was done cumming, he got her a towel to wipe herself off. “You should take a shower or something before your parents wake up.” And then he was around the corner and up the stairs.


End file.
